A Surprise On My Birthday
by Vongolafan16
Summary: Its Misaki's 25 birthday and she is spending it with her boyfriend Usui Takumi. Misaki is wondering what Takumi has planned this time. Oneshot


**This is my first Maid-sama fanfic i hope you like it. **

**I do not own any of the characters only the idea. All rights go to Fujiwara Hiro. **

* * *

_**A SURPRISE ON MY BIRTHDAY. **_

I wake up to the sudden sound of my cellphone going off. I look At the time and notice it says it is still early in the morning. "who would call at this time?" i ask myself, my voice sounding groggy from just waking up. When i look at the caller id, its none other than my perverted outer space alien of a boyfriend, Usui Takumi. I sigh and decided to just answer the phone.

" hello?"

"Good morning Misaki. Happy. Birthday." he says to me with a deep voice.

"thanks. Now is that all you called me for?"

"No, no, Misaki" be says with a little snicker. " I called to tell you that i will go pick you up at six. Ok then thats it so bye."

"wait what do yo-. HELLO?" i was now worried about what he was going to do. "damn that idiot." i closed my phone and threw it on the bed.

Now that i was unable to go back to sleep, i decided to just go take a shower. After taking a long warm shower, i got dressed and went to make breakfast. After i graduated from university i decided to get my own apartment. I asked Takumi to teach me how to make simple meals so that i could at least eat at home. I learned how to make some stuff like omelets and onigori ( yea i finally was able to get it right) etc. and they tasted alright, but not as good as Takumi's.

After making my breakfast i sat down and watched some tv, since i didnt have to go to the office today. I stayed watching tv for about two hours or so when i decided to just go out and breathe in some fresh air.

I walked around for a bit until i reached the park that was a few blocks away from my house. I went and sat down at a bench and closed my eyes taking in the sunlight and the fresh air.

"i wonder what he is actually planning. Knowing him it must be something out of the ordinary, since that is the type of person that he is." The fact that i could never know what he is thinking was making me anxious to find out.

For the rest of the time i spent wondering around the streets looking inside of stores and wondering what it is that Takumi will do this time and what exacly he will give me. Like in previous years he gave me a digital camera, a cellphone, and many other expensive presents. I was worried about what he would give me this time.

Without realizing, time flew by and it had already been 5PM. When i looked at the time i decided that i would go back to my apartment and get ready for what ever it is that he had planned.

When Takumi arrived i was already done getting ready. "are you ready to go?" he said with a smirk on his face?

"where exactly are we going?" i asked him with a curious expression on my face.

"i won't tell you anything Misaki. You will just see. But first lets get you prepared." with that said he grabbed my hand and we were out of the apartment.

I wasn't sure as to what he was planning and that really had me very curious. Throughout the whole trip i was quiet and so was he, but it was very obvious that he was excited about something.

When the car stopped i noticed that we were in front of some shop that had a lot of clothes that looked VERY expensive."what are we doing here?" i asked Takumi. But all he said was "you'll see." This was starting to get on my nerves.

"Welcome. How may i help you?" Takumi just walked up to the lady and whispered something in her ear. When i saw that i got a little mad but my curiosity had it beat.

"oh my" is all i heard the clerk lady say. Then she grabbed my hand saying "please come with me" with a smile on her face. Next things i knew i was changed into a blue dress that reached up to my knees and that wrapped around my neck. I also had on some blue open toed high heels. Not only that, but the lady also said that she would do my hair. She curled my hair and tied it up into a messy bun leaving strands of my hair to fall on the side of my face.

When i walked out of the dressing room, there stood Takumi with his eyes wide open in shock.

"H-how do i look?" i ask while blushing.

When Takumi snapped out of it, he walked up to me and whispered in my ear " you look beautiful." That made me turn into a dark shade of red.

While i was in a daze, he went over to the clerk and paid for the clothes.

"shall we go?" takumi asks me while stretching out his hand to me.

I look at him still blushing and nod my head and take his hand in mine in reply. We get back into the car and he drives for about ten more minutes. I kept asking him where we were going but he refused to reply. When he finally stopped the car, i notice that we are in front of a fancy looking restaurants where rich people would attend. Takumi gets out of the car and opens the door for me and also helps me out.

" why did you bring me here? You know that i don't like places like these. I don't fit in here." i say.

Knowing that i am unable to change his mind, i just unwillingly agree. Takumi sees my pouting face and chuckles a little.

We spend our time in the restaurant we somehow spent our time talking mainly about work, but every now and then we would change the topic to something else. Throughout the whole thing i was uncomfortable because i felt weird being in such a high class place. When i finally started to calm down and get used to being there, Takumi says that we should go. I felt disappointed, but then i agree.

The sun is about to start setting when we got into the car. I thought that we were finally about to go home, when i see that the direction that Takumi is driving is the Complete opposite from where i live.

" hey where are you taking me this time?" i ask him, but he disnt answer, he just smiled at me. With that i just gave up and decided to go with the flow. He grabbed my hand once again and led the way. I was shocked when i noticed where we were. He had taken me back to seika high school.

"Why are we here, Takumi?"

"You'll see" is all he said and i didn't question him any further wondering in my mind why we were even in here. I snap back to reality when i see Takumi jump over the gate to the other side and somehow opened the gate.

"wha-"

"shhh, Misaki don't get us caught." he said in a whisper,which shut me up. Then he led the way into the school and up to the roof top.

" ok. Now tell me why we are here" i demanded. Takumi smirked and started.

"Misaki remember when i first kissed you?"

I turned red at the unexpected question, but still answered it. " Yeah."

" Well at that time i had confessed to you right here before i jumped down into the pool. Now i have brought you back here for something quite similar" he said while showing a little smirk.

"what is he talking about 'something quite similar'? We are already dating, what else is he talking about? Wait dont tell me that he is going to-" my thought is suddenly interrupted when i look at Takumi bending down on one knee.

" Misaki, i love you. I love how you are very productive and hard working. I also love it when you throw one of your temper tantrums. I love every expression you make form your angry one to your embarrassed one to your happy one and i would love to see all those expressions for the rest of my life. I brought you here today because i confessed to you here for the first time and i would also like to ask you something else more important here, where it all began."

I was so surprised to see him like that, that i couldn't even say anything. I felt like i was about to cry. Then i saw him take a mini black box from his pocket and opened it up showing a beautiful diamond ring right in front of me. At that moment i covered my mouth with my hands and tears actually started falling.

" Ayuzawa Misaki, will you Marry Me?"

I was so shocked that it was hard to speak, but i used all my strength and answered him.

"... Yes."

At that moment i saw one of Takumi's rare smiles. The smile that i have always and forever loved. He then took my left hand and placed the beautiful ring on my ring finger.

He stood up and gave me a hug, and then pulled away to look at my face. I had stopped crying, but i was completely red in the face. He looked at me and then he himself blushed, something that was rare for him.

"i love you, Misaki" he said while getting closer to my face.

" i love you too" i said while closing my eyes. At that moment our lips met. We kissed until we had run out of breath. We then looked at each other and smiled. We stayed on the roof top in one another's arms watching as the sun set.

"This is definitely the best birthday i have ever had." I said.

* * *

**I may have made some mistakes please excuse them since i wrote this on my phone.  
Thank you for reading. Please R&R. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
